1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic component mounting apparatus and an electronic component mounting method in which an electronic component is picked up from any one of component feeding units by a suction nozzle, an image of the electronic component held by suction by the suction nozzle is taken by a component recognition camera, the image is recognized by a recognition processing device, and the electronic component is mounted on a printed board.
2. Description of the Related Art
This kind of electronic component mounting apparatus has been known in the art. Exemplary structures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-304828. For an electronic component with leads, a BGA (Ball Grid Array), or a CSP (Chip Size Package), generally, detection is performed only to leads or solder balls of which the information is stored in component library data. When leads or solder balls of which the information is not stored therein exist, these are ignored and processes are continued.
Therefore, in a case of mistakenly setting in a component mounting apparatus a component feeding unit supplying different electronic components instead of setting a component feeding unit supplying predetermined components, a recognized electronic component having a more number of leads or solder balls than a predetermined number can not be judged erroneous. In detail, when the recognition process is performed to a TR6-pin electronic component (i.e. a transistor with 6 leads) based on component library data for a TR3-pin electronic component (i.e. a transistor with 3 leads), the TR6-pin component is not judged erroneous and mistakenly mounted on a printed board.